Egon Spengler/Animated
Dr. Egon Spengler was one of the original Ghostbusters and was known as the brains of the outfit. He appears in all three animated series which are The Real Ghostbusters, Slimer!, and Extreme Ghostbusters. He usually wore a blue uniform with pink trim. However, due to low color pallets he sometimes wore green or cyan uniform in the comics and promotion items. History Primary Canon History The Real Ghostbusters As he is in the movies, animated Egon is the brains of the Ghostbusters. He many times will save the day by coming up with ways to defeat the ghost with a different setting on the equipment. He often assumes tactical command of the Ghostbusters while in the field, usually having the best idea of what they're facing. He keeps to himself mostly. A traumatic experience with the Boogieman as a child served as the impetus for him getting involved in researching the paranormal and finding ways to combat it. Blushing, he confessed once that his mother, nicknamed him "Spookums." Egon has on occasion displayed a dry sense of humor. He also has little patience for non-scientific ways of approaching matters and frivolity in general. One of the few times he ever showed genuine terror was shortly after a near-death experience by getting knocked off the World Trade Center, saved only by Winston's masterful control of Ecto-2. When believing that his death was imminent in a ploy to stop Ragnarok from occurring, he uttered Janine's name with a slight tone of sorrow and regret. Egon was often the victim of scientific accidents. While trying to bust a Clock Ghost, he was also hit by the Proton Streams. The atomic structure of every molecule in Egon's body was reversed as a result. He began to age in reverse and was in danger of vanishing from existence if the accident hadn't been reenacted in time by midnight.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:27-09:39). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Well, it's only a hunch but when that ghost collided with Egon last night, it must have reversed the atomic structure of every molecule in Egon's body. For him, time's going backwards."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:42-11:46). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Maybe what's happening to Egon is what's happening to the ghost. Only in reverse."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:57-14:10). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "According to computer projections, at this rate, Egon will continue growing younger until he vanishes from existence at precisely midnight!"Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 19:01-19:03). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "We gotta precisely reenact the original accident." Compared to his live action incarnation, RGB Egon is less prone to emotional outbursts and less likely to make a wisecrack. But both are fairly equal in obsessive interests in science and lack of social skills. Changes Over the Seasons His appearance changes slightly from RGB to EGB. He changed his hairstyle at some point between Real Ghostbuster to Extreme Ghostbusters from his trademark pompadour and rat tail to a simple pulled back ponytail. His glasses change from rounded frames to more oval shaped. Egon still wears a variant of his grey RGB coveralls in EGB, this time without the magenta cuffs and collar. In the EGB toyline he's been shown to wear both blue and green colored jumpsuits. Characteristically he's the same phlegmatic type from RGB. He does seem to have accepted Janine as a regular part of his life, as he's been shown on one occasion holding her and even kissing on another, although that was initiated by Janine. Extreme Ghostbusters Egon volunteered to monitor the Containment Unit and other equipment after the Ghostbusters willingly disbanded due to a steep drop in paranormal activity. He lived alone for years maintaining the Firehouse but was accompanied by Slimer. He wrote Spengler's Spirit Guide and began teaching courses in the paranormal. However, at the start of a new semester, a P.K.E. Meter started going off in the Firehouse in reaction to Achira's accidental release. Slimer took it to Egon who was at New York City College teaching students. After getting the meter, Egon went to the site of activity, but no one believed him about the tunnel. He attempted to take on Achira by himself but failed and was infected. With little choice, he trained his four students in ghostbusting and helped with creating new equipment. After tons of calls, Egon decided it would be best to reopen the Ghostbusters. His role was that of a mentor for the new team of Ghostbusters. For the most part, he usually left the field work to the new members, opting to provide audio back-up from the firehouse and information on their current adversary. He still took to the field on some missions, but with frustration that he was no longer as agile or quick as when he was younger. He was very conscious of being 39 years old.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 16:48-16:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "39!" In an alternate timeline, Egon was murdered by Tempus on July 30, 1997 (later known as the day of the Great Spirit Uprising). Tempus then released the ghosts from the Containment Unit and formed an army that would help him conquer the planet. Luckily, this event was prevented and Tempus was trapped. In mid-November, Janine surprised Egon on his birthday, a reunion with Peter, Ray, and Winston.Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 00:01-00:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "I'm so glad you let me take you out for your birthday, Egon." Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Dimension 68-R Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-R was primarily driven to his calling in paranormal research by a childhood encounter with a demonic presence known as the Boogieman. He became a gifted theoretical engineer and research scientist with a PhD in both Parapsychology and Applied Physics. Unlike most scientific geniuses, he remained emotionally present.erikburnham Tweet 4/3/18 During the Proteus incident, Peter attempted to bill a civilian named Claudia after they trapped Natasha, a ghost that happened to know her and wanted payback. He waived the usual call fee but Egon interjected and stated they weren't charging her anything since it was an exigent manifestation. The Ghostbusters were accidentally teleported to a parallel dimension instead of Proteus' chosen nexus when Claudia cast a ward of protection on them. Unaware of what happened at first, they thought they were back at the Firehouse and walked in. They saw that the second floor looked totally different and Peter blamed Slimer. Ray noticed Slimer was imprisoned and released him. Egon observed his P.K.E. Meter's readings and noticed Slimer's readings were different. He realized something was wrong. Slimer grabbed Ray by the right arm and tossed him. They scrambled and trapped him. They soon met their counterparts, Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler, and compared notes. Egon was insistent they figure out how to get home. Both Ghostbusters went down to the basement to look at the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Egon was surprised the unit wasn't used much. Janine Melnitz heard Egon's voice and mistook him for Roger Baugh at first then apologized. Egon went with Ray and the parallel Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore to the Bronx Zoo to bust the Fairy Poltergeist there. Egon paired off with Winston. They were later called over to the Zoo Center by Peter after the poltergeist entranced Ray. Winston secured Ray while Egon trapped the poltergeist. It seemed familiar to Egon. Back at the Firehouse, Egon realized it was a ghost his team captured previously and he personally placed it in their Containment Unit. He speculated a small dimensional nexus formed inside the unit and led to occasional transference to other dimensions. He agreed to accept the other Ghostbusters' help in identifying which god attacked them. Egon agreed Proteus was the culprit that attacked them based on its hatred of being captured. As the Ghostbusters prepared their technology for the inevitable battle, Egon had to ask his counterpart why he developed the Proton Grenade. Egon simply felt the need for them. The Egons armed their Proton Grenades and tossed them at Proteus, effectively stunning him. The Ghostbusters caught him in their streams but as a result Proteus had to show them the future eight times. The Ghostbusters were knocked out. Proteus transported his targets to Limbo. As Peter regained consciousness, he chalked up the whole thing to a crazy dream. Egon dashed his hopes and pointed out they were imprisoned. He opened the floor to any suggestions on a method of escape. They realized Janine and Slimer found them. After she freed them, Egon advised everyone to leave the building before Proteus' beams destroyed the Erie. Back at the Firehouse, Egon thanked Janine for her act of bravery in coming to rescue them. Kylie Griffin came up with an idea to enlist another Egon to read Egon's logbook 2714 since it seemed like he forgot to write several things here and there. Peter, Winston, and Janine used the Interspatial Teleportation Unit to go to the dimension of the Ghostbusters they recently met. Egon agreed to go back with them after a Squisher ghost was captured in Central Park. They returned to their basement to see a Granny Gross ghost. Peter and Winston quickly trapped it. Egon noted it looked familiar. Janine took him upstairs in a hurry to read his counterpart's research and told him to stop scanning everything. After reading the logbook and hearing about the recent encounters overseas, Egon concurred they were being manipulated into finding the Rauoskinna. Kaia May confirmed that was what her employer Erland Vinter was doing on behalf of his master Loftur Þorsteinsson. She gave them a list of possible locations for a key and map to the Rauoskinna and passed along their demands, the book for the restoration of their Egon. Ray, Kylie, and parallel Egon went over the list. On the flight to Chiloe Island, Egon familiarized himself with the local lore and read several texts, including Tobin's Spirit Guide. He calculated they would find an artifact near the village of Quicavi and assumed they would encounter a warlock known as the Brujo. Just in case they found anything corporeal, he and Ray packed some modified Proton Packs. Egon wore his pack outfitted with the Destabilizer. Using his Ecto Goggles, he confirmed the presence of an Imbunche in the cave they were searching. Egon made sure it was clear he was right then fired the Destabilizer on the Imbunche twice. It fell on Peter. Before Egon could collect a sample of the sputum, the Brujo appeared. Ray came up with a plan on the fly and asked Special Agent Melanie Ortiz to rile it up. Melanie threatened the Brujo and told it Egon was going to eat its soul. The Brujo became enraged and choked him. With the Brujo distracted, Ray salted it. As it recoiled in fear, they trapped it. Egon recalled Brujo were forbidden to eat salt. Ray realized he was right then went and found the key to Gottskalk Nikulausson's tomb. The Ghostbusters proceeded to Iceland and found Gottskalk Nikulausson's secret tomb about 50 miles from Holar. Gottskalk's ghost and many Ghost Priests refused to turn the Rauoskinna to them. Egon took the moment to clarify what they hoped to accomplish with the book. Peter replied it would simply serve as leverage against Loftur. Since they couldn't risk shooting the book with their throwers, Winston suggested to Egon he should use his Destabilizer. Egon was concerned there was a strong change the energy signature would ignite the paper unless the power was reduced. Ray came to his aid and adjusted it by 30% and Egon successfully knocked the book to the ground. Winston grabbed it but was attacked by the priests as Gottskalk shot at the others. Winston opened his Trap and captured every ghost present, alarming Ray. Egon didn't understand why he was so concerned. Their version of the Trap wasn't equipped to hold that much psychokinetic energy. After Peter untethered the book from Gottskalk, Egon opted to further disrupt him further with a Proton Grenade. Over the next day and a half, Egon decided to take advantage of the downtime to look over the city's P.K.E. readings to satisfy his fascination with the similarities and differences between their two dimensions. He was amazed the instrument on the roof was only set to register up to Class 7 entities. Winston came up to the roof to get some air. Winston confided in Egon and admitted he thought the last couple of years were crazy because of the escalation of dangers they encountered. Egon shared his belief that challenges increased in order to match their capabilities and to consider otherwise would be to accept stagnation and/or irrelevance. It reminded Winston of his old commanding officer. Egon went on to share his interest in their respective team's first battle with Gozer and if it created a splintered multiverse. Winston wasn't sure anymore if he was trying to make him feel better or give him a migraine. Egon reminded him they led a more extraordinary life than most and that came with extraordinary ups and downs. Winston thanked him for the talk but Egon was oblivious. After the Ghostbusters and Loftur were accidentally cast into Hell by Jenny Moran, Egon noticed Winston was absent. Peter alluded to Winston's religious faith protecting him. As they deliberated on what to do next, Egon suggested they make some distance from Loftur as Hell's Demons approached them. They made short work of Loftur. Egon didn't think they were in Hell and speculated they were in some form of pocket dimension. The Devil verified they were really in Hell. The Devil decided to let them leave but wouldn't tell them how without a contract. Kylie Griffin relied on lore and proposed they follow the River Styx to its endpoint then enter an ice cavern where they would climb down a giant representation of the Devil. Egon started to regret leaving his dimension to help out. Aibell sensed the Rauoskinna and teleported them to her lair, Craig Liath. Janine was resistant to the idea of turning over the book to her. Egon reminded everyone they had sufficient raw power to fight her. Aibell wasn't interested and restored their Egon to life as a token of good faith. Jenny was too concerned with the book and destroyed it but it cost her her life. Aibell angrily teleported everyone back to Central Park. They watched as Jenny manifested as a ghost. Shortly after, Egon returned to his home dimension. During some off time, Peter spoke to Egon in the third floor lab. He became tired of Slimer eating his good cheese. Egon was the actual culprit but he went along with Peter's accusation. Peter, however, smelled Gruyere on Egon's breath and was insulted. Jillian Holtzmann's head popped out of a portal behind Egon. Holtzmann noticed his hair style and told him to lose the rat-tail. Egon was naturally confused. The Real Ghostbusters were called to Pumpernickel Kindergarten after a Big Baby Ghost manifested. It seemed to continuously cry ectoplasm tears from its four eyes. It held Peter upside down. He declared baby ghosts were the worst. Winston thought he said animal ghosts were then recalled it was pirate ghosts then witch ghosts. Egon reminded him of the ghost of Peter's high school principal. Peter got tossed. Peter clarified he didn't like ghosts. The Proton Packs malfunctioned when they tried to fire them. Egon concluded the ectoplasm got into the LaMarche Boards so the pack couldn't discharge properly. The ghost slammed its fists on the ground. Before they could regroup, another company named Spooks Away arrived and captured the ghost. They stole all their jobs that week. Saul Pendleton, leader of Spooks Away, even tried to recruit Ray but was embarrassed and slimed. Saul got revenge and kidnapped Slimer. Ray was "volunteered" to infiltrate the company. Saul eventually showed him where they stored the captured entities, the Prediction Engine. After the Hellspawner was added, a new glimpse into the future was generated on the screen. It was 24 hours later of Peter and Winston blasting a Penguin Ghost at the Bronx Zoo. Ray realized that was how Spooks Away was poaching their jobs before they could show up. Egon consulted Who's Who in the Spirit World and found out Saul came from a long line of necromancers who used ghosts to predict future events. Peter deduced the Prediction Engine was built to perfect the process. To Ray's surprise, the engine was also used to spy on Egon in the future and steal his designs. Egon noted necromancy was incredibly dangerous and asked Ray if he could disrupt the machine. Ray slipped a doughnut in it. The control matrix was gummed up and the engine went critical. The entities were combined into one Mega-Entity. Egon informed the others it was a Class 99 and their equipment barely made a scratch on it. He keyed in on trying to break it up. Peter got an idea and lured Slimer out with jelly doughnuts. All the other entities broke free after him. Dimension 68-E After a spectral drought, the Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-E disbanded. Egon 68-E taught a college course for several years. He assembled a new team made up of his students, an unconventional group of individuals, and they became known as the Extreme Ghostbusters. On the third week of the 101 course, Egon taught Kylie, Garrett, Eduardo, and Roland about the mental plane - specifically telling them how any and everything was possible there. Egon prime succumbed to hay fever and sneezed while he opened a portal to Dimension 68-R and instead opened a portal a few degrees off the proper vibrational frequency. He met the Egon Spengler of 68-E and his team of Extreme Ghostbusters. They agreed to collaborate on a paper about the science of pure luck as a result. The Ghostbusters realized 68-E was an alternate future to 68-R. Egon 68-E even shared many but not all of the same memories and experiences of his 68-R counterpart. They saw it as a fascinating opportunity to study the potential of timeline divergence more directly. But they also noticed Egon 68-E resembled Roger Baugh, an ex-boyfriend of their Janine Melnitz. It was decided it would be for the best if they didn't introduce the two to each other. One late afternoon, Egon and Janine went on a date to the Central Park Zoo. Janine wondered if there was a butterfly exhibit. Egon noticed the zoo was so clean, there wasn't any interesting mold around. Janine recalled she once read you could learn a lot by the listening to the world around you. She asked him if that was true. Egon answered he came to the scientific conclusion the animals in the zoo are patently mundane and revolting. Blue macaws and a bat started talking to. One macaw propositioned a woman, the other demanded chicken, and a monkey demanded to be let out. Egon grabbed a zookeeper and told them to shut down the zoo. Egon dialed the Firehouse to call in the Extreme Ghostbusters. 30 minutes later, Egon and the Extreme Ghostbusters walked through the zoo. Garrett thought it was a case of reincarnation. Egon denied that was it. Garrett asked if it was ghosts possessing animals. Egon told him he was getting it. Garrett thought it was like reincarnation. Egon changed his mind and then recalled the Real Ghostbusters encountered this type of case a few times and told them about a man's pet monitor lizard that got possessed by the ghost of an angry certified public accountant. Garrett asked Egon if he was saying he shouldn't believe in reincarnation. Egon claimed he didn't. He felt it was a completely nebulous concept. He went so far as to say he loathed those who believed in it because they would be lying to themselves. Eduardo and Kylie keyed in on the last part of his statement since they were just arguing about it. Egon suddenly detected a P.K.E. spike. They followed the signal to a red panda. Eduardo mistook it for a cat and reached. The panda was furious and told him not to dare to touch him. Egon cautioned Eduardo but he didn't think a little red panda wouldn't cause them any problems. All the possessed animals escaped the zoo. 10 minutes later, Egon inquired about the polar bear. Kylie recalled the zoo's website said his name was Gus and he was a transplant from the Toledo Zoo. Eduardo thought being from Toledo was just cause to be busted. Gus talked back and claimed he was Gary and was from Queens. Eduardo didn't think that was something to brag about. Egon told Gary to vacate Gus or they would be forced to put him in the Containment Unit. Gary sort of understood what he said and emphasized he was wanted to be free. The red panda told Gar y he didn't have to explain himself. She compared the Ghostbusters to those she met before - selfish, spiteful people who lock up her friends for their own amusement. She claimed humans didn't have brains enough to be to tie their own leather shoes. Egon realized the controlling entity was an old flame of Peter's and called him for intel on her. Peter was in his office when he got a call from Egon. Egon asked Peter what was the name of the woman who tried to cut his head off several years ago. Peter asked in return which one he was talking about. Egon clarified he meant the apprehensive one who was an animal rights advocate. Peter immediately remembered Nervous Nelly, or Nelly-Ann Pittman-Smythe-Bose. He noted she could talk to animals but fell apart talking to her fellow "stupid" humans. He thought she was a real lunatic but knew she was dead. He realized Egon's call meant she came back as a ghost. Egon asked if she was ever interested in spirits. Peter replied she knew how to put a few away. That wasn't what Egon meant but it gave him an idea. He asked if Nelly frequented any bars. Peter directed him to the Nut House on the Upper East Side. The animals were inside partying. Eduardo noted they looked pretty tame and happy and suggesting making the bar the new zoo. Egon pointed out the bar owner would not take kindly to the suggestion then noted Nervous Nelly was the real problem. Nelly heard him from atop the chandelier and vowed to teach them some respect. Egon countered her animal rights colleagues and peers felt she lacked it and stated she was kicked out of every legitimate animal rights group for being too extreme and radical then got killed by her own explosives. Nelly admitted that was a stupid death but she believed no one was willing to accept the righteousness of her cause. Nelly transmogrified the possessed animals and directed them to kill the Ghostbusters. Egon reminded everyone to aim for Nelly. Eduardo, instead, persuaded her to make things right if she cared about the animals. Nelly left the red panda's body and all the possessors left their host bodies, too. Egon asked Eduardo how he knew that would work but he pointed out there was now a bar full of wild animals to deal with. Crossing Over Egon 68-R helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. He then checked his P.K.E. Meter, along with Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C and Roland Jackson of Dimension 68-E, to verify all the ghosts were captured. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Real Ghostbusters for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. The Extreme Ghostbusters chimed in on the time travel inquiry posed by the 50-S Ghostbusters. Eduardo pointed out the Egon from 68-R was younger than the Egon they knew. Egon, of 68-R, was befuddled and questioned if it was a compliment. The prime dimension Egon needed someone to supervise the 101 pilot team while they made sure the teleportation unit was working and repair it if anything broke. He asked the Egon from Dimension 68-E, the Extreme Ghostbusters' mentor, and he accepted. He arrived at the Warehouse in the prime dimension and greeted everyone. A field team consisting of Peter Venkman, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, Bridget Gibbons of Dimension 50-S, Jillian Holtzmann of Dimension 80-C, Roland Jackson of Dimension 68-E, and Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-R arrived in a Comic Strip Dimension. Holtzmann panicked about the teams being shuffled around. Egon 68-R pointed out there were no ill effects physically but admitted the shuffle was something to be concerned about. He and Roland checked their meters. Peter sent a message back to the prime dimension to inform the team there of what happened. Bridget pointed out it looked like they were in a comic strip and wondered if they could disrupt the space-time continuum or if the denizens thought they were aliens. Egon 68-R speculated they would just be considered weirdos. Roland picked up a trace of a Class 7 on his P.K.E. Meter. Egon 68-R concurred. Melanie reminded them they weren't after a Class 7 and they didn't have the firepower to fight one. Egon 68-R decided to err on the side of caution and made a note of the signature for further monitoring. Roland eventually locked onto the right signal and announced the ghost was close by. Bridget asked why they didn't just trap the Class 7 and fill up the Containment Unit but Egon 68-R informed her their unit couldn't hold a Class 7 entity and it would take more than six Trap-Gates to capture it. He mentioned his team offered to help upgrade their Containment Unit. They stopped outside of a typical looking suburban home. Peter recognized the interior as the manifestation of Wander Hills Orphanage and realized they were after Ellen Gold. The field team consisting of Mike the Golem, Robo-Buster, and the Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N returned to the Warehouse after recapturing the Bone Dragon. Robo-Buster informed Egon 68-E they exhausted their supply of Trap-Gates and required more. Egon 68-E stated he was led to believe it couldn't speak. It stated it was upgraded and repeated its request. Egon 68-E wasn't sure it was good idea for them to deploy again and informed them of a massive spike that affected the portals and reports from the other teams that their rosters were shuffled around. Mike asked Egon 68-E to give him a task so he could help, but Egon 68-E wasn't so sure there was a way for them to. Egon 68-R took out his P.K.E. Meter and took readings of the orphanage. After Holtzmann brought it up, Egon admitted there was a palpable sense of dread. Ellen Gold appeared at the top of the staircase and kidnapped Holtzmann. Egon 68-R finished taking readings and came up with a strategy. Since Ellen conjured the orphanage, it shared her P.K.E. signature. There was a possibility they could disorient Ellen by blasting the orphanage at the right frequency and proper power setting. Egon 68-R took out a screwdriver and started tweaking his thrower to find the right combination. The Ghostbusters soon started shooting up the orphanage. Ellen felt it and fled upstairs with Holtzmann. Peter went after them with his own plan. Egon 68-R stated no matter which Peter said, "I'm gonna try something else", he always felt uneasy about that. Melanie agreed. After the teleportation unit activated, Egon 68-E concluded they were worried about nothing. Mike noted the field teams managed to return the bulk of the escaped ghosts, further breaches were contained, and Peck seemed to have relaxed. Mike declared he loved it when everything was in order. Ron fell through the portal. Egon 68-E realized he was injured. Mike kicked himself for jinxing it and examined Ron. He didn't think the wounds were too deep but they were still in danger of getting infected. Egon 68-E concurred and was about to call for an ambulance but Cait volunteered to do it. To make matters worse, all of the tracking devices on the portal bands were reading like they were in the same dimensional location. Tiamat's appearance confirmed Egon 68-R's suspicions that a Class 7 was following them. Egon countered she was influencing their situation. The Ghostbusters battled Tiamat, stripped her P.K.E. away with multiple Trap-Gates, and trapped her. The Interspatial Teleportation Unit activated and got the 101 pilot team stirring. Zoe noted they've been gone "forever." Egon 68-E begged to differ and didn't think a week was hardly forever. He checked the readings and they were safe. The field teams returned starting with Peter declaring the conquering heroes had returned. He noticed Egon 68-E was wearing one of their official T-shirts and hoped he already paid for it. Ray assumed they were gone for an extended amount of time due to the nature of the Collectors' Limbo and Egon 68-E needed a fresh shirt. Peter contended he could have one for $24.99. Ray apologized for Peter and asked how long they were gone. Egon 68-E told him it was about six days since their last communication. Ray was satisfied and declared they pulled off a miracle. Jenny was forced to sacrifice herself and go into the Containment Unit to finally stabilize it. After a day's worth of work, Egon, Ray, Egon 68-R, and Holtzmann of 80-C finished work on the Containment Observation TV. Once the grid was stable and the monitor was ready, it was turned on. It worked. Egon 68-R pointed out he told them before that much psychokinetic energy would form a pocket dimension and exposing it to their environment is what caused an explosive reaction. Ray put a pin on that discussion and inputted Jenny's P.K.E. signature. Jenny was found but a Mail Fraud Ghost charged her. Ray was aghast but Holtzmann told him to slow down. Jenny punched out the ghost. Holtzmann declared they were locked in there with her. Ray was relieved and hugged everyone at once. Personality Egon is the brains of the Ghostbusters. He is of the four Ghostbusters, the most withdrawn of them and focuses on his experiments. On occasion has created a bit of trouble.Poultrygeist In most matters, he only engages in the science of it. Relationship to Others Ray Stantz As Ray Stantz is the other technical genius on the team, Egon and Ray frequently create and test out new equipment, as well as discuss paranormal theories origins of ghosts and solutions on how to capture non-standard entities. Peter Venkman "You know, we're all descendants from fish. It would be no trouble at all to flip back in time, find the fish you descended from, and stuff it into a Cuisinart." -Egon to Peter Egon is usually indifferent to Peter Venkman's sarcasm, and is quick to point out flaws in his logic. At times Egon will display mild exasperation at Peter's lack of professionalism when it comes to the field of science, or when Peter gets distracted by a pretty woman. While Peter commonly makes light of Egon's more elaborate scientific terms and social awkwardness, Egon does like him, and the two maintain a solid working relationship despite their differences in personality and scientific approach. Winston Zeddemore Winston Zeddemore will generally defer to Egon for solutions to capturing more difficult ghosts, and provides support when enacting plans. Winston normally breaks down Egon's complex technical jargon into more "everyman" terms for the rest of the team. Janine Melnitz Egon and Janine Melnitz seem to have always been close to something more than just business. In the Ghostbusters movie there was a few moments that suggested that they may love each other. During most of The Real Ghostbusters the hints were still being thrown around in little parts in the episodes. However, the episode "Janine, You've Changed" finally gave long time fans a bit of payoff, when Egon confessed that he loved her and cared about her. In the NOW comic he admits he has extreme difficulty in articulating his feelings to those he cares about to her. In Extreme Ghostbusters, the relationship feels much like in The Real Ghostbusters. However, she feels even more like a wife or girlfriend as she cooks for him, always caring for him. When Janine gets kidnapped by the insectoid demon Gregor Samsa (also known as Cohila) to mutate and serve as his queen, Egon displays a notable level of ire in his voice by saying "This time, it's personal!" He helps her regain her human feelings by telling her he loved her. (In an awkward manner) Louis Tully The two men rarely spoke maintained long conversations with each other. Having never argued or done much together may suggest that the animated series to avoid the Ghostbusters II issue of Janine and Louis Tully relationship. In the comic based on the cartoon from, Egon DID make a barbed comment to Janine about her having more time to spend with Louis when he was about to leave town on a mission, indicating that he noticed it and was bothered by it on some level. Janine immediately told him that Louis was sweet, but harmless, showing her heart was still with Egon. Otherwise, Egon and Louis in their limited exchanges seem to get along just fine, which would imply Egon is not one to hold a grudge. Slimer No matter when in the show, Egon has always got along surprisingly well with Slimer. Many times Egon used Slimer to test new theories and gadgets. Egon in many ways treated him like a pet, and that was still the case during Extreme Ghostbusters. Eduardo Rivera Most of the time, Egon gets along with Eduardo Rivera, however there have been those days that Egon has raised his voice to him in exasperation. Roland Jackson Of the four XGBs, Roland Jackson is the one most like Egon and seems to regard him as more of a mentor than Eduardo and Garrett. Both share the same hardcore interest in the more scientific aspects of Ghostbusting. Garrett Miller Garrett Miller relies on Egon's "experience, knowledge and wisdom." He feels that Egon is a leader in every sense of the word. Kylie Griffin Egon feels that Kylie Griffin is a true paranormal expert. They often talk to one another on the subject. They are on very good terms with one another as Egon serves as her mentor. Mrs. Spengler Mrs. Spengler is a very motherly person, as she also treats the other Ghostbusters like her children as well. Janine and her seem to get along pretty good as well. When Egon was a baby, his mother used to call him "Spookums". Egon seems to have inherited his penchant for occasional dry humor and looks from her. She talks by phone with him at least once every six months. Trivia *In animation, Egon underwent a greater change in likeness. He was made a blonde instead of a brunette, and his glasses were red. *Egon was born in November 1957 the week before Thanksgiving.Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 00:01-00:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "I'm so glad you let me take you out for your birthday, Egon."Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 12:06-12:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "So Ghostbusters, I'm making up a shopping list for our Thanksgiving dinner next Thursday and... what'cha doing guys?" *In addition to a hardback version, Egon owns a paperback copy of "Tobin's Spirit Guide" which he is shown to bring with him on many assignments. By "Extreme Ghostbusters," Egon had also written his own book: Spengler's Spirit Guide and had transcribed it onto CD Rom. *Egon asserts scientists and scholars are said to run in his family, not Ghostbusters.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:29-5:32). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Scientists and scholars run in my family, except for Zedekiah." However, another ancestor named Eli Spengler later proved to be such. There has also been a wizard, but he is generally never talked about and looked down upon as a crackpot. All his ancestors are shown to resemble him facially, have blonde hair and glasses. Curiously enough, Egon's ancestor Eli during the Salem witch trials is also shown to have Egon's pompadour and rat tail hairstyle. All of Egon's shown relatives wear glasses. *It is also a tradition among Spengler males to repress their emotions and focus on everything in a detachment, scientific manner. This explains why he tends not to be reciprocal to Janine's affections for the most part. But he HAS shown signs that she has taken some claim to his heart. Faint displays of jealousy, disappointment, relief, remorse and even mild pleasure have been displayed by him in matters regarding her. He even admits to her in the comic that he isn't very good at dealing with people he cares about. Egon even said words to the effect that he would not be adverse to the idea of a kiss from her when he got back. He even willingly had dinner with her family *Egon knows at least four other languages, Sumerian, Sign Language, Russian, and Japanese.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:54-09:57). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "In my sleep, underwater and with the lights off. Of course I can read Sumerian." **In the February 26, 1986 first draft of the "Knock, Knock" script, Egon instead admitted he can't read Sumerian, ancient Egyptian, Greek, Indian and Swedish).Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Knock, Knock" Script p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc. Egon says: "It's Sumerian. I can't read Sumerian. No, now it's--it's ancient Egyptian! But I can't read that, either. Greek! No, can't read that, either. Indian? No. Swedish! No, that's out." *When Egon was a baby, his mother used to call him "Spookums".Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Baby Spookums" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:31-08:34). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "My...um...mother used to call me Spookums." His mother makes a couple appearances on the show. Egon seems to have inherited his penchant for occasional dry humor from her. *While it isn't outright stated, it seems likely that Egon has a Jewish family background, although he isn't particularly devout regarding it. His name is a Jewish last name and even his mother even shows elements of a stereotypical Jewish mother. *Egon almost always wears an old-fashioned nightshirt and cap when sleeping. On one occasion he was seen brushing his teeth wearing normal pajamas with molecule chains printed on it. *Egon's voice changes throughout the season going from deep pitch to match Harold Ramis's voice then changing to higher pitching tone. Until Extreme Ghostbusters sounding slightly more like his early season voice. *Egon can communicate in Troll language with a Tobin's Spirit Guide present.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Troll Bridge" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:29-09:32). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hey, Peter! Egon understands them. He can translate!" *Egon revealed he met the Boogieman when he was a child. The Boogieman was the reason he started investigating the supernatural, in order to find a way to stop him.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Boogieman Cometh (1986) (DVD ts. 9:25-9:34). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "When I was a child, the Boogieman would come out of my closet. He's the reason I started investigating the supernatural. I wanted to find a way to stop him!" *Egon knows sign language.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Take Two (1986) (DVD ts. 20:11-20:16). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "He's using sign language. That way he doesn't have to make any noise." *Egon has an uncle named Dr. Cyrus Spengler who lives in the Midwest and runs Spengler Laboratories.Cyrus Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Cry Uncle" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:50-10:51). Time Life Entertainment. Cyrus says: "To help run my research lab."Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Cry Uncle" (1986) (DVD ts. 11:20-11:24). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "He went back to the Midwest to do research in his uncle's lab." *Egon revealed he knew a guy at the University who did a study on the dynamics of the curve ball.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:27-03:31). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I knew a guy at the University who did a study on the aerodynamics of the curve ball." *Egon's favorite soup is chicken soup with mushrooms.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Doctor, Doctor" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:31-09:35). Time Life Entertainment. *Egon's favorite color is pea soup green.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1986) (DVD ts. 17:59-18:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Pea soup green is my favorite color." *Egon named his one of his computers "Marsha." Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 12. CPT Holdings, Inc.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:47). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Marsha is a wonderful computer. A friend for life." *Egon played with a chemistry set during his childhood.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:56-8:58). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I had a chemistry set." *Egon always wanted to be on the cover of a Spooks Illustrated issue.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:11-8:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I used to dream about being on the cover." *Egon mentioned his home once.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:21-05:28). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I have some pots at home. I used to use plants in my experiments until they all died." *During the Murray the Mantis incident, Egon joked about having unpaid parking tickets as police officers grabbed him.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:56-13:59). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Look, if it's about that parking ticket..." *Egon Spengler reveals he got a college degree when he was in grade school.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:27-01:30). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "That's P.S. 47. Nobody gets a degree from grade school!"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:32-01:33). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I did." **It's also been inferred that he originally met Ray and Peter in college as an instructor. *As a child, Egon had the largest ant farm in the state of Ohio.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:44-01:46). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I had the largest ant farm in the state of Ohio." *Winston revealed Egon once insulted Janine and she quit. Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:40-05:42). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Did you insult her and make her quit again?" *Egon considers filing fungus samples a vacation.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:40-3:41). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Filing fungus samples count?" *Egon confesses he once got an A- in college and his parents wouldn't talk to him for a week.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:56-18:59). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "In college I once got an A- on a test and my parents wouldn't talk to me for a week." **This implied his parents were really staunch perfectionists. The only other thing known about Egon's father is that he has a brother, Cyrus. *While in Slimer's body during the Master of Shadows incident, Egon noted everything tasted like chicken. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Is That You?" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:33-16:37). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's curious but in Slimer's body, everything tastes like chicken." *The Werechicken egg is the second largest egg Egon has seen.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Poultrygeist" (1988) (DVD ts. 06:38-06:42). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Interesting. That's the second largest egg I've ever seen." *Egon got a microscope for his third birthday.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:03-22:06). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The microscope I got for my third birthday." *In "The Haunting of Heck House," Egon shows a strong dislike of Book Bats and other such phenomena due to the incident in the New York City Public Library during their first case. Before the ghosts of Heck House barely levitate a book off of a shelf, Egon harshly scolded them and the book quickly slid back into its place on the shelf. *Egon's great-great-great grandfather was named Eli Spengler. Eli was a Pilgrim who helped imprison the demoness Kestrel and save Lewiston.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "If I Were a Witch Man" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:22-05:29). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I always thought Grandma Spengler made up that story about her Great Grampy Eli imprisoning the witch in a crystal." *Egon was once tricked into thinking he won Columbia University's annual scientific achievement award.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Jailbusters" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:10-03:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "And I'm off to the University to receive their annual scientific achievement award." *Egon has some medical training but mostly in first aid.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 10:48-10:51). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Say, Egon, you've got some medical training don't cha?"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 10:51-10:52). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "A little. Mostly in first aid." *At Ghostworld, Egon threatened not call his mother in six months if she didn't leave and go back to the Firehouse where it was safe.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:52-14:57). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Mother, either you leave or I won't call you for the next six months." *Egon has a spare set of glasses in Janine's desk drawer."The Slob" *When Egon was 5 years old, his mother threw out a picture of Socrates. Peter thought it was a picture of Albert Einstein he drew when he was 12 years old.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:53-18:57). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Egon, you're too late. We had to blast that picture of Einstein your mother threw away when you were 12."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Slob" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:58-19:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I was 5 and it was Socrates." *For Lawrence Tully's birthday party at the Firehouse, Egon displayed skill at making balloon animals. *Egon notes that he appreciates the talents of actress Michelle Pfeiffer by whistling.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:30-02:33). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Yeah, Michelle Pfeiffer's gonna be on!"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:30-02:33). Time Life Entertainment. Egon cat calls" *While half-sleep, Egon once told someone their hair would grow back during one of his experiments.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" (1991) (DVD ts. 02:00-02:03). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's just an experiment. Don't worry, your hair will grow back." *When the concept of Extreme Ghostbusters was still in its formative stage, Fil Barlow's initial design of Egon had him as an ambassador to the ghost realm who was trying to stop an impending war on the other side demons and ghosts (but hell was considered a bad idea for a children's show and was changed to a war between ghosts and ghouls). Barlow liked the idea of the new team entering an abandoned Firehouse and Egon appearing out of thin air in his ambassador garb murmuring in an ancient ghost language. He had spent so long on the other side he was barely able to speak English.Fil Barlow deviantArt 3/1/12 *Egon's ponytail was a hold out to Fil Barlow's initial design.Fil Barlow deviantArt 3/1/12 *Egon wrote Spengler's Spirit Guide by the time of Extreme Ghostbusters, but it appears to borrow a lot from Tobin's Spirit Guide. *Egon only had two students take his course last semester in 1996.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 4:00-4:02). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Four people? Nice turn out. Double the size I had last semester." *Egon gets nosebleeds when he's underground.Janine Melnitz (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 10:54-10:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "Being underground always gave you nosebleeds." *Egon refers to and quotes Peter Venkman, "We zap him and trap him" in "Casting the Runes" Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Casting the Runes (1997) (DVD ts. 15:20-15:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "And then, as Venkman used to say, "We zap him and trap him."." *Egon used to work with Edward Kirilian at New York State University until Kirilian proposed using ghosts as slave labor.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 09:08-09:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "We worked together at the University. Shared some of the same passions. I had respect for him in the beginning." *Egon and Ray Stantz were kicked out of the New York State University in 1982 for trying to reanimate the dead.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 03:48-03:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Boy, this sure brings back memories. Ray and I were kicked out of here back in '82 for trying to reanimate the dead." *Egon was a member of Mensa until he was kicked out after being disbarred by the American Science Association.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 11:15-11:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I used to be in Mensa. They kicked me out after I was disbarred from the American Science Association." *Egon was never big on surprises.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 02:19-02:21). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Egon was never big on surprises." *Egon uses the word "nifty" only when he feels perky.Janine Melnitz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 06:43-06:45). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "He says it when he's feeling perky." *In Ghostbusters Issue #2 page 19, Baby Egon from "Three Men and an Egon" appears to the right of Jacquelyn and Zac. *Egon appears on the RI cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, Egon makes a non-canon cameo. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, Egon makes a non-canon cameo. *Erik Burnham had the return of Egon in Ghostbusters International planned since around February 2016.erikburnham Tweet 12/2/16 *On page 15 of Ghostbusters International #10, Egon admitted he missed teaching and mused he might return to it someday, a nod to becoming a professor by the time of Extreme Ghostbusters. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Erin Gilbert imagines Kevin Beckman with the hair of Egon. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, near Walter Peck is the Extreme Ghostbusters version of Egon. *Egon, from The Real Ghostbusters, appears on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 aboard Ecto-2. *Egon, from Extreme Ghostbusters, appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Egon's file photo is from "Bustman's Holiday" before he gives the thumb's up at the end. *On May 10, 2018, Egon was mentioned on the 24th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card which featured the Extreme Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet 5/10/18 *Egon was mentioned in Kylie's bio in Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #31, released on June 5, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 6/5/18 *Egon devised a special hair gel to protect the team's perfectly coiffed hair against frequent sliming.TomWaltz Tweet 7/5/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "Venkman's roots hold, though, because he uses a hair gel devised by EGON SPENGLER, granting an almost ironlike resiliency (which is required to maintain perfectly coiffed hair in the face of being regularly slimed.)" *Egon was mentioned in the Groovy Doom Dimension bio in the 40th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on July 5, 2018. It also revealed he developed a hair gel with a near ironlike resiliency invented to defend against frequent sliming.TomWaltz Tweet 7/5/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "Venkman's roots hold, though, because he uses a hair gel devised by EGON SPENGLER, granting an almost ironlike resiliency (which is required to maintain perfectly coiffed hair in the face of being repeatedly slimed.)" *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Egon 68-E and 68-R appears. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Egon 68-R appears. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Egon 68-E's college course is mentioned. On Extreme Ghostbusters, it was "Paranormal Phenomena 101". *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Egon 68-E's photo is from "Casting the Runes" when he was suited up near the end. *Egon 68-E appears in the upper right side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *Egon 68-R appears in the lower right side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over #6. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, in panel 5, Egon of 68-R modifies his thrower with a red handled screwdriver like at the end of "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *On page 16, of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Egon 68-E alludes to the incident in "The Fly". *Egon 68-R appears on all 3 covers of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters, Egon is in his pajamas from "Troll Bridge". *Egon 68-E appears on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. *Egon 68-E's biography in the Dramatis Personae of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbuster mentions his hobby. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *In all episodes except Transcendental Tourists. Slimer! *Cruisin' for a Bruisin' (cameo) *Nothing to Sneeze At *Sticky Fingers *Don't Tease the Sleaze *Room at the Top *Dr. Strangedog *Slimer's Silly Symphony *The Dirty Half-Dozen Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary Canon NOW Comics Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 **Deleted pages for Part 3 The Real Ghostbusters Magazine *Summer 1989 *Fall 1989 *Winter 1990 *Spring 1990 *Summer 1990 *Fall 1990 *Winter 1991 IDW Comics *Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ***Ghostbusters International #9 ***Ghostbusters International #10 ***Ghostbusters International #11 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Mentioned on Story So Far Page Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic Story So Far Page). Narrator says: "The interdimensional transporter proved invaluable to the team, as they were able to utilize the expertise of another world's Egon to fill the void left by their own." **Answering The Call *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 **Issue #3 ***Both Egon Spengler of 68-R and 68-E. **Issue #4 ***Both Egon Spengler of 68-R and 68-E. **Issue #5 ***Egon 68-R only. ***Egon 68-E is alluded to by Jenny Moran on page 2.Jenny Moran (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.2). Jenny Moran says: "Well I'm here to pick up some notes for our technical consultant." ***Egon 68-E is mentioned on page 21.68-E Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.21). 68-E Memo reads: "This bout of hay fever resulted in the discovery of another Egon Spengler, and a very different team." **Issue #6 ***Egon 68-R only. ***Egon 68-E mentioned by Garrett on page 10.Garrett Miller (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.10). Garrett Miller says: "Dr. Spengler taught us about the mental plane the third week of class. He said everything is possible there." **Issue #7 ***Both Egon Spengler of 68-R and 68-E. **Issue #8 ***Both Egon Spengler of 68-R and 68-E. *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters **Egon Spengler of 68-R *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters **Egon Spengler of 68-E Notes References Gallery Collages EgoninAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Adventures in Slime and Space" EgoninTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" FirehouseRecroominTheGrundelepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Grundel" EgonpossessedbyKestrelinIfIWereaWitchManepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "If I Were a Witch Man" EgoninTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Haunting of Heck House" EgoninMeanGreenTeenMachineepisodeCollage.png|In dream in "Mean Green Teen Machine" ResearchinginVeryBeastFriendsepisodeCollage2.png|Researching in "Very Beast Friends" Primary Canon EgonSpenglerAnimated15.jpg|After defeating Gozer RealGhostbustersOriginalUniforms01.jpg Image:Egon002.png|Egon as seen in "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" EgonSpenglerAnimated03.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated04.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated05.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated11.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated12.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated13.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated14.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated31.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated.jpg|Using sign language in "Take Two" EgonSpenglerAnimated127.jpg|Firing on ghost in "Take Two" EgonSpenglerAnimated44.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated45.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated46.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated50.jpg|As seen in "The Man Who Never Reached Home" EgonSpenglerAnimated51.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated52.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated54.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear12.jpg|As seen in "Ghostbuster of the Year" EgonSpenglerAnimated61.jpg|As seen in "Deadcon 1" EgonSpenglerAnimated63.jpg|As seen in "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" EgonSpenglerAnimated68.jpg|As seen in "Egon's Dragon" EgonSpenglerAnimated71.jpg|As seen in "Loathe Thy Neighbor" EgonSpenglerAnimated79.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" EgonSpenglerAnimated81.jpg|As seen in "Short Stuff" EgonSpenglerAnimated88.jpg|With backup glasses in "If I Were a Witch Man" EgonSpenglerAnimated89.jpg|With backup glasses in "If I Were a Witch Man" EgonSpenglerAnimated92.jpg|As seen in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" EgonSpenglerAnimated97.jpg|As seen in "Trading Faces" EgonSpenglerAnimated103.jpg|As seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" ModifiedHardHat01.jpg|As seen in "The Magnificent Five" EgonSpenglerAnimated126.jpg|As seen in "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" EgonSpenglerAnimated06.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated07.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated08.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated115.jpg|As seen in "Ghostworld" EgonSpenglerAnimated18.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated19.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated20.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated21.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated59.jpg|As seen in "Cold Cash and Hot Water" WinstonEgonRayColdCash.jpg ColdCashAndHotWater22.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated09.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated10.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated16.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated17.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated25.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated41.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated69.jpg|As seen in "The Bogeyman Is Back" 081-14.png|As seen in "The Bogeyman Is Back" EgonSpenglerAnimated106.jpg|As seen in "Mean Green Teen Machine" EgonSpenglerAnimated108.jpg|As seen in "Mean Green Teen Machine" EgonAndWinstonAnimatedFutureTense.jpg|Red and white stripe pajama in "Future Tense" EgonSpenglerAnimated109.jpg|As seen in "Spacebusters" PeterRayEgonInSpacebusters01.jpg|As seen in "Spacebusters" EgonSpenglerAnimated114.jpg|As seen in "Ghostworld" EgonSpenglerAnimated120.jpg|As seen in "My Left Fang" Image:Egon003.png|Egon as seen in "Night Game" EgonSpenglerAnimated35.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated42.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated60.jpg JaninesDayOff27.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated93.jpg|As seen in "The Halloween Door" JaninesDayOff28.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated62.jpg|As seen in "The Cabinet of Calamari" EgonPeterCabinetOfCalamari01.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated90.jpg|Wearing labcoat in "Future Tense" EgonSpenglerAnimated91.jpg|In labcoat in "Jailbusters" RealGhostbustersTrollBridgeCivies01.jpg RealGhostbustersTrollBridgeCivies02.jpg RealGhostbustersBooDunitCivies01.jpg RealGhostbustersBooDunitCivies02.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated64.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated65.jpg DairyFarm30.jpg|As seen in "Dairy Farm" EgonSpenglerAnimated24.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated26.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated36.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated43.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated32.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated33.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated34.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated38.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated39.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated40.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated55.jpg TheCollectCallOfCathulhu38.jpg|As seen in "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" EgonSpenglerAnimated53.jpg|As seen in "Bustman's Holiday" WinstonZeddemoreAnimated37.jpg 049-09.png|As seen in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" RayEgonApocalypseWhatNow.jpg|As seen in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" LostAndFoundry17.jpg|As seen in "Lost and Foundry" LostAndFoundry19.jpg|As seen in "Lost and Foundry" EgonSpenglerAnimated22.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated23.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated37.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated56.jpg|As seen in "Egon on the Rampage" EgonSpenglerAnimated57.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlipCivilWar.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlipCivilWar02.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated27.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated28.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlip1950s.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlip1960s.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated29.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated30.jpg EgonSpenglerAnimated47.jpg|As seen in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" EgonSpenglerAnimated48.jpg|As seen in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" EgonSpenglerAnimated58.jpg|Egon's soul in "Egon on the Rampage" EgonSpenglerAnimated66.jpg|Slimer in Egon's body in "Slimer, Is That You?" EgonSpenglerAnimated67.jpg|Slimer in Egon's body in "Slimer, Is That You?" EgonSpenglerAnimated70.jpg|Halloween costume in "Halloween II 1/2" EgonSpenglerAnimated72.jpg|As seen in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" EgonSpenglerAnimated73.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" EgonSpenglerAnimated74.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" EgonSpenglerAnimated75.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" EgonSpenglerAnimated76.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" EgonSpenglerAnimated77.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" EgonSpenglerAnimated78.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" EgonWerechicken02.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" EgonWerechicken03.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" EgonWerechicken04.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" EgonWerechicken05.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" EgonSpenglerAnimated80.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" Poultrygeist44.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" EgonSpenglerAnimated82.jpg|"Allergic" to ghosts in "Something's Going Around" EgonSpenglerAnimated83.jpg|"Allergic" to ghosts in "Something's Going Around" ThreeMenAndAnEgon05.jpg|Teen Egon as seen in "Three Men and an Egon" EgonSpenglerAnimated84.jpg|Teen Egon as seen in "Three Men and an Egon" EgonSpenglerAnimated85.jpg|Teen Egon as seen in "Three Men and an Egon" EgonSpenglerAnimated86.jpg|Teen Egon as seen in "Three Men and an Egon" ThermalReactiveWaterBalloonLauncher02.jpg|Pre-Teen Egon as seen in "Three Men and an Egon" BabyEgonAnimated03.jpg|Younger Egon as seen in "Three Men and an Egon" ThreeMenAndAnEgon08.jpg|Younger Egon as seen in "Three Men and an Egon" ThreeMenAndAnEgon09.jpg|Younger Egon as seen in "Three Men and an Egon" BabyEgonAnimated01.jpg|Younger Egon as seen in "Three Men and an Egon" BabyEgonAnimated02.jpg|Baby Egon as seen in "Three Men and an Egon" BabyEgonAnimated04.jpg|Baby Egon as seen in "Three Men and an Egon" EgonSpenglerAnimated87.jpg|Schoolgirl disguise in "If I Were a Witch Man" Kestrel11.jpg|Possessed by Kestrel in "If I Were a Witch Man" CameraTrap07.jpg|Wearing complementary Camera Trap gear in "Partners in Slime" Jailbusters31.jpg|In prison suit in "Jailbusters" EgonSpenglerAnimated94.jpg|During "Touching Old Magic" in "The Halloween Door" EgonSpenglerAnimated95.jpg|During "Touching Old Magic" in "The Halloween Door" EgonSpenglerAnimated96.jpg|During "Touching Old Magic" in "The Halloween Door" EgonSpenglerAnimated98.jpg|Dressed as knight in "Surely You Joust" EgonSpenglerAnimated99.jpg|Dressed as knight in "Surely You Joust" EgonSpenglerAnimated100.jpg|Waking up at end of "Til Death Do Us Part" EgonAndRayNotNowSlimer.jpg|As seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" EgonSpenglerAnimated101.jpg|As seen in "It's About Time" EgonSpenglerAnimated102.jpg|Posing as fireman in "It's About Time" SlimerStreak07.jpg|Dressed by The Player in "Slimer Streak" EgonSpenglerAnimated104.jpg|As seen in "Russian About" EgonSpenglerAnimated118.jpg|As seen in "Busters in Toyland" PeterEgonWinstonYouCantTeach01.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" EgonSpenglerAnimated119.jpg|As seen in "Busters in Toyland" EgonSpenglerAnimated105.jpg|Construction Worker Disguise in "Mean Green Teen Machine" WinstonEgonMeanGreenTeenMachine01.jpg|Construction Worker Disguise in "Mean Green Teen Machine" EgonSpenglerAnimated107.jpg|TV Professor in "Mean Green Teen Machine" PeterEgonSlimerInSpacebusters01.jpg|Space project uniform in "Spacebusters" PeterRayEgonInSpacebusters02.jpg|Space project uniform in "Spacebusters" EgonRayGuessWhatsComingToDinner01.jpg|Disguise in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" EgonSpenglerAnimated110.jpg|Disguise in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" EgonSpenglerAnimated111.jpg|As seen in "Very Beast Friends" EgonSpenglerAnimated112.jpg|As seen in " Very Beast Friends" EgonSpenglerAnimated113.jpg|As seen in " Very Beast Friends" SpenglerSpeedster03.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" EgonSpenglerAnimated116.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" EgonSpenglerAnimated117.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" EgonSpenglerAnimatedToon.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" EgonSpenglerAnimated121.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" EgonSpenglerAnimated122.jpg|Spittoon outfit in "The Magnificent Five" EgonSpenglerAnimated123.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" EgonSpenglerAnimated124.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" EgonSpenglerAnimated125.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" EgonSlimer.png|Egon as seen in Slimer! EgonSpenglerEGB03.jpg|Civilian outfit worn during Extreme Ghostbusters in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEBG04.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB19.jpg|As seen in "Bird of Prey" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB20.jpg|As seen in "Bird of Prey" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB20.jpg|As seen in "Fallout" RadiationDetectorFallout02.jpg|As seen in "Fallout" TillDeathDoUsStart20.jpg|In pajamas seen in "Till Death Do We Start" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB17.jpg|In pajamas seen in "Rage" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEBG06.jpg|Suited up in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB07.jpg|Suited up in "Casting the Runes" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEBG05.jpg|Infected by Achira VanguardofAir.jpg|As one of the Vanguards of Fenris in "Slimer's Sacrifice" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB18.jpg|As seen in "Eyes of a Dragon" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB16.jpg|As seen in "Rage" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB11.jpg|As seen in "The Sphinx" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB12.jpg|As seen in "The Sphinx" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB13.jpg|As seen in "The Sphinx" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB14.jpg|As seen in "The Sphinx" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB15.jpg|As seen in "The Sphinx" EGBEgon.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" EgonExtreme002.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB08.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB09.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" EgonSpenglerAnimatedEGB10.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Secondary Canon NOW Comics images provided by Ectocontainment (Fan Site) and NOW Comics Deleted pages images provided by Alex Newborn (Original Source: James Van Hise). RGBsiGB2pt1Egonsc01.png|Egon Spengler as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1. RGBsiGB2pt1Egonsc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonPeterDanaRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1PeterEgonRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonRayPetersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1ScoleriBrotherssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonRayPetersc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc01.png|Egon Spengler as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc03.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc04.png| RGBsiGB2pt2EgonRayMoodSlimeAnimatedToastersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc05.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc06.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc07.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2WinstonEgonRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Egonsc01.png|Egon Spengler as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Ghostbusterssc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Ghostbusterssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersShermanLouissc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3RayEgonFireCaptainsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersLibertysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersLibertysc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaJanoszOscarsc01.png|Egon Spengler as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3 (Deleted Pages). RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersJackHardemeyerLibertysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaOscarsc01.png| BabyEgonIDWOngoing2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo of Baby Egon in Ghostbusters Issue #2 EgonSpenglerAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters EgonSpenglerAnimatedInTheBox.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 EgonSpenglerAnimatedVol2Issue8.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 Cover RI EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWV2Issue16SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Sub Cover EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWV2Issue18SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 subscription cover EgonSpenglerAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 EgonSpenglerAnimatedGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 EgonSpenglerAnimatedGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 EgonSpenglerAnimatedGetReal04.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 EgonSpenglerAnimatedGetReal05.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 EgonSpenglerAnimatedGetRealIssue2SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 subscription cover EgonSpenglerAnimatedGetReal06.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #2 EgonSpenglerAnimatedGetRealIssue3RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Get Real Issue #3 Regular Cover TobinsSpiritGuideGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 ProtonGrenade10.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 PsychogramHelmetGetRealIssue3.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 EgonSpenglerAnimatedGetReal07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 EgonSpenglerAnimatedGetReal08.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #4 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWInternational01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWInternational02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 TobinsSpiritGuideGBI9-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 EctoGogglesAnimatedIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWInternational03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 EctoGogglesAnimatedIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWInternational04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWInternational05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 DestabilizerIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWInternational06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWInternational07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWInternational08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 DestabilizerIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 KevinBeckmanIDW03.jpg|Nod to Egon seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDW101-01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDW101-02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 EgonEGBIDW101Issue5.jpg|As seen on Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 EgonSpenglerRGBIDWAnnual2018.jpg|As seen Ghostbusters Annual 2018 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo13RGBEgonSpengler.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #13 4/3/18 AbbyYatesRGBEgonCrossingOverIssue2CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Cover A EgonSpenglerAnimatedCrossingOverIssue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Cover B RealGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 EgonSpenglerRGBIDWCrossingOver01.jpg|Egon 68-R seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 EgonSpenglerEGBIDW01.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 EgonSpenglerEGBIDW02.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 EgonSpenglerEGBIDW03.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 EgonSpenglerEGBIDW04.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 AbbyEgonCrossingOverIssue5CoverB.jpg|Egon 68-R and 68-E seen on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 CrossingOverIssue6CoverB02.jpg|Egon 68-E seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B CrossingOverIssue6CoverB04.jpg|Egon 68-R seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B EgonSpenglerRGBIDWCrossingOver02.jpg|Egon 68-R seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 EgonSpenglerEGBIDW05.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 EgonSpenglerEGBIDW06.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 EgonSpenglerEGBIDW07.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 EgonSpenglerEGBIDW08.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDW35thRGBRegularCover.jpg|Egon 68-R seen on 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters Regular Cover EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDW35thRGB01.jpg|Egon 68-R seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDW35thRGB02.jpg|Egon 68-R seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters KylieGriffinEGBIDW15.jpg|Future Egon 68-R seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters EgonJanineTobinsSpiritGuideIDW35thAnniversaryEGBRegularCover.jpg|Egon 68-E seen on Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EgonSpenglerEGBIDW09.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EgonSpenglerEGBIDW10.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EgonSpenglerEGBIDW11.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EgonSpenglerEGBIDW12.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EgonSpenglerEGBIDW13.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EgonSpenglerEGBIDW14.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EgonSpenglerEGBIDW15.jpg|Egon 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Non Canon Extreme Ghostbusters images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman EgonColorPMS.png|PSM (Pantone Matching System) color chart EgonBabyDesignsheet01.png|Design sheet for episode "Three Men and an Egon". EGB Fil Barlow Art - Egon Concept Design.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters concept art egb production sketch - egon back.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters production sketch egb production sketch - egon front.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters production sketch Category:Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:RGB Magazine Characters Category:S! Characters